Sweet Torture
by ladyadara
Summary: Sebastian Vael, prince of Starkhaven meets Anna Hawke for the first time. Upon meeting her feelings begin to stir. He realizes there is an undeniable connection which disturbs him. A brother of the Chantry ahould not have such thoughts about a woman.
1. Sweet Torture

Sebastian

Sebastian Vael, Prince of Starkhaven, furiously paced back and forth on the cold stone floor close to the Chantry entrance. Under different circumstances he would have killed the ingrates himself. The Flint Company Mercenaries. The bastards that murdered his family and left him alone. He was the last of his line and knew a rash decision could very well send him to his death. So instead, he took the offensive-hiding in the Chantry-he hated hiding and waiting. He wasn't even sure anyone would take up his cause but him. He only knew he had to do something. His parents and 2 older brothers deserved to have their deaths avenged. He decided to post a wanted sign on the chantry board, much to Grand Cleric Elthina's disapproval, claiming it was murder, and the Chantry could not condone it. He only hoped someone had a kind enough heart to ...

His thoughts were stopped abruptly when he glanced at the door. Walking toward him he saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Her skin fair and flawless, she had raven hair that fell to her shoulders in thick black waves. He couldn't quite make out her eyes at this distance, but his breath hitched as he watched this ethereal beauty float towards him. Finally she was close enough for him to examine her face. Her hawk-like features were perfect. A strait angular nose, sapphire eyes slightly slanted, and soft full lips. _"Maker.." _he whispered under his breath. His eyes trailed from her face down her shapely curves. _"This woman could make the most pious of priests think unchaste thoughts." _She emanated strength and beauty, carrying herself with Andraste's grace. Men would go to war for such a woman.

He snapped his gaze up to rest back on her face. He imagined kissing those ripe lips with all the lust he was feeling at the moment. Using his hands to caress every shapely curve while she writhed beneath him, those dark eyes glazed over with passion.. _"Mine." _The thought echoed through his mind. Never had a woman stirred such thoughts in him simply by looking at her. Maker what was wrong with him. That life was over; He pledged himself to the chantry and took vow of chastity. He would have to pay penance for weeks with what he was thinking. Finally realizing he was staring he focused his attention on the woman's eyes. Then she spoke.

"Your family can rest now, their killers are gone." The voice was sultry and soft-spoken with a subtle air of authority. Hearing her voice though did not help extinguish the raging fire in his loins. After thanking her and giving her payment, he had to excuse himself. He did have to meet with the Viscount for aid to help Starkhaven, but he mostly needed to distance himself from her, for just a few moments. To clear his head and pray for guidance. He had been with women in his past, he couldn't believe he was acting like an untried lad. The way she affected him was nothing he had ever felt before. It was unsettling... and exciting... He needed a cold bath, a really cold bath.

When he left the Viscount's office he had a ray of hope. The Viscount agreed to grant him aid after the unrest with the Qunari was settled. He felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his conscience. He was getting the aid he needed and his family's deaths had been avenged. The Maker was indeed smiling on him this day. His thoughts drifted back to the woman. It seem to make it harder for him knowing she had a kind heart. He heard the sincerity in her voice. He saw the warmth and sympathy in her sapphire eyes. He wished he knew her name.

He made his way through the Chantry to the dormitory wing finding his chamber. He stripped off his armor and the linen shirt he wore underneath. _"Lavender...she smelled of lavender."_

Maker she was the definition of temptation. Shaking off the thought he walked to the small tub positioned in the corner of his room. The warm water looked inviting and he needed to relax. He removed the linen pants he had worn underneath his armor. He shivered as a cold breeze caressed his naked body. Slowly he lowered himself in the warm pool, resting his head on the edge and closing his eyes. In that moment it seemed as if she was there. He could feel her breath on his face, her eyes on his exposed body. He wanted to reach out and trace the silky skin on the line of her jaw. To rest his hand on the nape of her neck and pull her mouth to his. He had a primal need to taste this woman. He could smell the Lavender permeating from her skin, beckoning him to touch her..everywhere. He couldn't believe how aroused he was just thinking about her face and her kiss. He needed release..Maker forgive him. He slid his hand underneath the spicy scented water and found himself. Gently he began to work his hand up and down , pumping and coaxing;

_Images of her danced through his mind. He could see his Ethereal Angel naked and wanton-only for him-her center slick and ready. He could feel himself lowering his body to hers. Every curve fit perfectly as if they were made for each other. He took her mouth in a ravishing kiss..possessing her.."Mine." He wanted to torture her slowly. Breaking the kiss he used his lips to trail down her neck to the sensitive spot on her shoulder. He smiled with gratification when he heard his name in a breathy sigh. His hands were everywhere. He slowly lowered his hand to cradle her milky breast. "Damn, she was so soft." Sebastian's hand lingered there kneading and pinching the pert tip. She arched into him and his control almost snappped. He would not take his pleasure yet. He wanted to give her ecstasy first, he wanted to savor it. He lowered his hand, brushing her taut belly, finding his way to her long legs. He caressed her thigh moving his hand up almost touching her in her most sensitive spot. "Please" she begged. He let his thumb massage her in slow teasing circles. He could hear her frustration. He chuckled. "Does my Angel like this." His brogue sexy, rough and low from restraint. Her reply a soft cry. "Please" he heard her plead again. A smile played on his lips, "I will offer you no less than a prince my lady." This time he took her fully in his mouth tasting her. She tasted like honeyed wine. The rapture he was feeling just knowing how he pleasured her almost made him take release. He worked his tongue and lips until her back curved like a bow and she cried out his name. His breathing was erratic he needed to be inside her. He entered her slowly. "Open your eyes my angel. I want to see what I do to you." He held her sapphire gaze, darkened from desire..for him. "Perfect.." he would whisper. "You are perfect.." His rhythm quickened. He could feel himself thrusting into her , fitting him like a silk glove. In and out he continued as breathy moans escaped her lips. He could feel her eyes on him, begging for release. His body was on fire, his own liquid heat building until he couldn't take it anymore. With a primal moan their release was granted. He didn't bother breaking their intimate contact until the last pulses of ecstasy ebbed from their bodies._

Opening his eyes he let out a sigh of relief. "Damn. How can she affect him so?" He could feel his chest tighten with emotion, was this more than lust he was feeling? Sebastian quickly ignored the thought, he only just met her, it couldn't be anything else. It had to be the result of a man too long without a woman and the guilt he felt for these erotic thoughts. Although he couldn't deny the connection. The strength of it was intense as if there was a power he didn't understand at work. He couldn't help but wonder if she felt it to. He decided it shouldn't matter. He was a brother in the Chantry. Bound to the Maker and Andraste. She wasn't his to have. His sleep was restless. Tomorrow he would pray and seek guidance. Sebastian was sure he belonged in the Chantry. To prove his dedication he had taken a vow of chastity, even though sexual relations were not forbidden. He felt it enhanced the strength of his vows.

The next few months he would spend his days doing chores such as pressing robes, tending the garden, cutting firewood... anything to keep is mind occupied. He also needed to investigate, maybe seek assistance from the city guard to find out who might have been behind his family's death. Even though the men responsible were long dead, he felt he needed to know. It was necessary to achieve the closure he so longed for.

He made his way down the cobblestone path that lead to the Viscount's keep. He intended to speak with the city guard today to aid his search. He entered the large keep and made his way to the Guard-Captain's office. He began to feel a familiar sensation as he neared the hallway that lead to the office. Sebastian stopped cold. There she was..speaking to a flame-haired guard near the door to Captain Jevan's office. The flame-haired woman seemed upset about something, but his eyes drifted to her, his Ethereal Angel. She looked like the Goddess he remembered from their first meeting. _"Makers breath you are beautiful." _He could barely make out their voices but heard the woman call her Anna. Then he heard another name; Hawke.

It couldn't be... Was she the infamous Hawke he had heard about? A woman who was a refugee from Ferelden that fled the Blight and came to Kirkwall. Over the past 2 1/2 years she has been the city's saviour. Vanquishing demons, saving innocent people, killing mercenaries, and keeping the streets clean. He also had heard she assisted the Viscount in bringing back his only son after being abducted by the Qunari. Everyone in Kirkwall was talking about her. She was kind-hearted, blessed with beauty to make the Gods jealous, strong, and intelligent, she would be a prize to any man...except for him. A Prince by blood, a brother by choice, she probably wouldn't look at him twice. He also noticed another man standing near her. Watching her, his eyes were devouring her body. Hanging on every word she said as if it would be the last time he heard it. Clearly this man was obsessed with her. Then the blonde-haired man said something to her, she smiled and it seemed the sun was in this very building. She reached for him laying a friendly hand on his arm.

Sebastian felt it, an intense possessive heat crawling through his body. _"Mine!" _The thought came back to him. Maker's blood what was wrong with him. He had no right to be jealous. He had no claim on her. He had chosen his life, maybe not at first, but he made his decision. This is what he was meant for. For now, instead of continuing to the guards he turned around and headed back to the Chantry. He would do his best to forget about his family's beautiful avenger. After all she was just Sweet Torture nothing he couldn't fight. Or so he thought...

by Lady Moira_ (Chapter 2 soon to follow.)_


	2. Trapped

Sweet Torture

Trapped, Chap, 2

Sebastian hadn't seen her in weeks. Last he heard she had left for the Deep Roads weeks ago. Apparently, she was planning to use any valuable discoveries found on the expedition to give herself and her mother a better life. He understood her reasoning but worried for her Safety. He wanted to be the one there with her. The one who saved her if she met with unexpected danger. She was _his. _Shaking off the thought he focused his attention on the wood he was chopping for the Chantry's fires.

He probably would have offered to accompany her if he didn't have more pressing matters to attend to such as uncovering who was behind his family's murders. Although, he was sure that being alone and close to her for nights on end wouldn't be wise. The emotions and lustful urges she stirred in him still disturbed... and aroused him.

_"Anna, a name that means "grace." It fit her." _She was graceful and beautiful. The day he saw her smile in the Viscount's Keep was forever imprinted on his mind. He had since learned the blond-haired man with her that day was Anders the healer who resided in Darktown. Sebastian was an honorable man and did have to admit that he was grateful for the services the mage provided to the people, but Anders was a man like any other with sexual needs and no vows to hold him back. He couldn't ignore the fact that the healer had accompanied her on the expedition. _"Curse the man.." _He remembered how Anders was devouring her body with his eyes, no doubt having the same erotic images he experienced soon after he met her. The thought that bothered him the most was the friendly touch Anna had bestowed upon the mage that day. He longed for that same touch and smile to be given to him. He couldn't blame the man for wanting her, hell any man would, but he didn't trust the surly bastard.

She should be protected form men such as that. The worst thing about the situation is that he knew that if they were lovers there was nothing he could do. The axe he was using hit the wood a little harder than it should have. _Mine. _There it was again. The thought of her with Anders sickened him. It wasn't necessarily because he was jealous, but because he felt she deserved to to be worshipped by her lover, granted her hearts desire. Anders was a man who would always put himself before the woman he loved, no matter how great a treasure she was.

Her face, her voice, everything about her has haunted his dreams and every waking moment of his life since he met her. The power of his need for her is unlike anything he has ever experienced. Sebastian never needed or wanted a woman with such conviction before. The raw intensity of the possessiveness, the longing he felt when he dreamt of touching her soft skin was foreign to him. During his wild days sex was meaningless, it was for release, nothing more. He'd never been in love, never wanted to be.

Before his life at the Chantry, women would flock to him. He had so many one-night stands he'd lost count. These were wanton women who would give their body to any man of station hoping to secure a place in society. Women easily offered their "_services" _freely to him, his birthright made it so. They knew who he was and immediately set sights on him. Selfish temptresses who cared nothing for him and obviously had no respect for themselves. For awhile that arrangement satisfied him. He wasn't looking for anything more, but eventually he grew weary of the strings of endless lovers. He wanted more than a faceless, heartless, and desperate woman using coquettish ways to lure him into her trap. He could have said no, but in that life he took his pleasure anywhere he could when it was offered.

Too many nights he remembered vomiting in some back alley after drinking to much ale, and waking up each morning only to discover he was abed with another faceless whore who promised to satisfy him. He chuckled to himself, while there was release there was never any satisfaction; at all, he admitted. Finally, he decided he was done. He took himself back to the Chantry and pledged his vow of chastity, hoping he would be happier in a life of quiet contemplation.

Sebastian did love the Chantry and Grand Cleric Elthina was like a mother to him, more so since his mother was murdered. This life had given him peace when he most needed it. Things were more simple now, he took confessions, fed the needy, taught little children the Makers word, and gave sermon to the people at times. It gave him a sense of purpose, but now he couldn't help but long for a woman to call his wife and a family of his own. The love he saw when he watched a mother and father with their children playing in the Chantry courtyard made his heart soar. He knew he shouldn't complain or regret, he knew what he was giving up when chose this life.

After chopping the last log for the fire he made his way to his chamber in the dormitory of the Chantry to bathe and change into fresh clothes. When he was finished he headed to the main hall to visit with the various families and citizens taking their blessings. A few children smiled and giggled as he stopped to grant their affections. Hugging one, tickling the ribs of another, blessing them, then sending them on their way. He made his way through the people stopping from time to time to ask about their welfare. Once he placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of one man who had an ailing wife, then was intercepted by a newly married couple asking for the Maker's blessing. He continued to the stairs leading to the balcony where more patrons awaited. He would briefly pause when someone would ask something of him or if someone just wanted to talk; Giving them a friendly smile and a gentle touch. As he finally made his ascent up the stairs he saw a familiar face.

Sitting in a corner on a small set of benches was Anna. Her face looked worn and tear-streaked. He immediately went to her. When he approached her she timidly looked up at him with those same sapphire pools, knocking the air form his chest. She looked so distraught it broke his heart. Her face was puffy and swollen from a constant stream of tears. "Anna?" He couldn't resist the urge to brush a stray strand of raven hair from her face.

"I see you learned my name while I was...away." Her voice was shaky and cracked. "I...I am sorry. I didn't...know where else to go...I know y...you don't know me very well but there was no one else I...I could talk to. I thought about the day we met...after I...killed the men who took your family from you...I thought you would understand me...I thought that I might be able to talk to you...that may...maybe you wouldn't judge me."

"You can tell me anything..I'll not pass judgement on you." He meant it. He wanted to hear her speak. He wanted to be her saviour.

"C..can we talk somewhere more private? I would feel more...c...comfortable."

"Of course Anna..I'll grant you whatever you need to make it easier." Sebastian held his breath he wasn't sure if being alone with her anywhere was the right thing to do, but she was obviously in terrible pain and needed him. _She needed him, he felt a wave of satisfaction rush through his veins. Mine.. _By the Maker he swore he would control himself to be there for her. He lead her to a small office the Grand Cleric used sometimes for private counseling with patrons. He shut the door behind him and was unprepared for what happened next.

He turned to face her, but before he could react or say anything she flung herself into his arms and began to sob. He slowly put his arms around her ignoring the warning signs in his head. _Mine.._Her shoulders began shaking and heaving wildly. He felt her heart race as her tears stained his shirt. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, his arms secure around her shoulders. His body was already burning with desire from the contact. He set his jaw in a hard line as if to strengthen the hold on his control, he couldn't push her away. This was not the time nor the place to loose himself to his lust for her. He _wanted _to comfort her, nothing else mattered at the moment. He held her tightly not speaking a word to her. She needed to cry, to let go of whatever was hurting her and if it took all day he didn't care. All he could do was whisper soft cooing sounds and kind words to try and ebb her pain. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when the last spasms were racked from her body.

When he looked down at her face he felt his heart twist at the sight of her. Her beautiful alabaster face was red and puffy, streaked with tears and dirt from too much crying. Her sapphire eyes looked almost grey. Dark circles framed her eyes as if she hadn't slept in days. Maker..if only he could heal her pain his life would be worth it. She no longer looked like the strong confident woman he met that first day. She looked tired and weak, stricken with guilt and sadness. If only he could make her smile.

"I was the oldest of three children.." She began, the sound a rough whisper. "My father was an apostate named Malcolm Hawke who fled to Ferelden from Kirkwall with my mother, Leandra Amell. She had fallen in love with him and left her life of nobility behind to be with him. The Amell line has always had magic, but because of that curse no one of standing would ever marry into our family. When my mother chose my father she was bringing more magic into their lives not less. It hurt her parents; They practically disowned her, so she ran away with him. Love was always the most important thing to us. We never cared for wealth or standing as long as we were together. My father and mother conceived 3 children. I was their first-born, their eldest. My sister and brother-Bethany, and Carver-were twins.

When Bethany was still a bairn we realized she had been gifted with magic. It had surpassed my brother and I, but was bestowed to her. We kept Bethany an apostate, she was the youngest child and we didn't want to loose her, so we protected her. We were on the run for many years until we finally settled in Lothering. We kept her well hidden from inquiring Templars. My Father who had been an apostate for years taught her to hide her magic. He instructed her on how to control her talents. She was a very adept student.

My brother and I learned how to use various weapons and skills. Training ourselves when we could. I found I had a natural talent for using daggers and hiding in shadows. My brother was a great warrior, learning how to use a large 2 handed sword with effortless grace. My father died about 3 years before Ostagar. Since I was the eldest, it was my responsibility to protect us and care for us. Once my brother and I heard of the Blight we joined King Cailin's regiment. Then we were betrayed by the King's most trusted ally, Teryn Logain." Her voice cracked. "It caused s...so much death..it nearly broke the both of us. We barely escaped. The Blight was spreading so we travelled back to Lothering with haste. I had to protect my family, it was my duty. We ran, fleeing Lothering with Darkspawn at our heels, we fought many of those vile creatures that day. Most people would have given up, but I..I just couldn't. I pushed us to keep moving." She started crying again.

Sebastian gave her a comforting smile, gently stroking her hair. "Take your time Anna, I am here for you." He couldn't imagine how hard her life has been. She rightfully deserved to grieve. He hated seeing her like this. Her spirit broken and her heart in pieces.

"I..Thank you..Sebastian."

_Maker..to hear my name from those lips. _His breath hitched. He wanted to reach out and ravish her mouth with his. To kiss her until all her pain was forgotten forever, but instead he simply said. "Please, continue."

"While we were running from the blight we...we ran into a Darkspawn Ogre. It came charging at us, we all had to dodge and jump out of its path. It stopped in front of my mother and Carver and...Oh...Oh Sebastian, it killed him! Carver only wanted to protect Mother. It was my fault! It ...it was my job to keep all of us safe! I should have been able to protect him! Now she blames me...mother blames me for his death. I should have tried harder!"

"Anna please, don't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault..It-" He was cut off.

"You don't understand, that isn't all I have done. Y..you have heard of my expedition in the Deep Roads..I took my sister with me, she begged me to go and I let her. My mother was furious with me. It was dangerous and I knew that...but I still let her go! There was more Darkspawn in the tunnels than we anticipated..Bethany became infected...with Darkspawn taint from all the blood. See...the blood from Darkspawn is poisonous to us.. On our way out..Bethany asked to rest...then she...she fell. I ran to her. She didn't tell me she was sick! Why? Why didn't she tell me! Now I may never see her again. Mother is still grieving over Carver and then I had to come home and tell her about Bethany..that she may never see her again! I-"

"Anna, what happened to her that you may never see her again?" Sebastian gently inquired.

"Anders was with us, the healer from Darktown. He..he saved her in a matter of speaking. He told me that Grey Wardens were in the area, in tunnels near us. He could sense them..because he was one of them once. The only...cure...for the Taint is to become a Grey Warden. When we found them Bethany was close to death; They hurried her to the surface, but before leaving they told me I would never see her again if she survived.."

"But she is alive is she not Anna? She is cured. Why are you so hard on yourself?" Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing. She blames herself for every bad thing that happened since her father died. No one should have to bear that burden.

"Don't you see! Carver is dead...Bethany is gone! We may never see her again! Mother hates me! She blames me for everything! It was my duty, my responsibility to keep us safe! To make sure nothing happened to them! I should have never taken her with me! I...I should have died! Not Carver!" She fell to her knees again sobbing.

Before he could think he went to her and embraced her again. He started whispering to her. "Shh...sweet-ling. No more tears from those beautiful eyes..Your not to blame..your mother loves you. She is just scared for Bethany, and grieving for her son. Never say you should have died. The Maker has spared you for a reason. You have done so much for so many. Shh...rest your tears...If you died many would be heart-broken." _Including me... _He thought in silence. "You are well loved by all who know you..Shh...I am here for you."

She looked up at him then and smiled softly. Sebastian thought his heart had stopped. He helped her off her knees. She took a deep breath. "Thank you for not thinking me a wicked and vile person. I didn't mean to put my burden on your shoulders. I had never spoken about these things until now. I am glad I came to you." She rested her hand on his arm. He felt his skin crackle with fire as she touched him.

"Please, anytime you need a friend don't hesitate to come to me. I will do everything in my power to make sure I am always here when you need me." He couldn't stop himself he rested his hand on her tear-stained cheek. Being this close was torture but he couldn't deny himself this moment.

"You are my Saviour Sebastian..I am not used to someone putting my feelings and needs first. It meant the world to me that you listened without passing judgement. I thank the Maker for leading me to you the day I avenged your family. I will be forever grateful for your companionship and your counsel."

Before he could prevent it she stood on her toes to hug him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek . The simple gesture sent flames of white hot heat through his body. He didn't trust himself to return the embrace. Her body was pressed up against his and her breasts were resting on his chest. He stood rigid until she unlaced her arms from around his neck. She smiled sweetly, and then she was gone. He watched her until she disappeared behind the Chantry doors.

What was he going to do? After today things wouldn't be the same. She had poured her heart out to him and he allowed himself to hold her. Sebastian was no longer sure how long he would be able to resist these primal urges. To control his need for her. He was trapped.

By Lady Moira


	3. Temptation

Sweet Torture

Temptation, Chap 3

Sebastian paced the floor as he awaited her arrival. After much investigation and communication with the Guards in Kirkwall and Starkhaven, he finally discovered who was behind his family's murders. A prudent noble family, the Harimanns, were his parents most loyal subjects. He had no idea what could drive Lord and Lady Harimann to such brutality. Sebastian had to confront them, to find out why. He desperately needed closure, but he knew it would be too risky to go by himself. So he enlisted the one person who he felt he could trust, Anna Hawke, the beauty who has haunted his dreams since their first meeting.

Two months ago she had come to him seeking reprieval for her burdens. He held her in his arms as her body was racked with bouts of sadness. She poured her heart and soul out to him , entrusting to him her inner-most fears. The elation he experienced as he held her, and the satisfaction he felt knowing that she needed him was still fresh in his mind. He admitted that when she was near, he felt more than just lust for her body.

Since that day, he would see her from time to time in the Chantry. Sometimes he spotted her playing with the children, hugging a distraught patron, or offering words of assurance to an expectant mother. She would even help with the daily chores, but especially loved tending the garden. Sebastian chuckled under his breath, he even caught her watching him at times. When he took notice, she would smile shyly and quickly focus on whatever task she was involved with at the time. People flocked to Anna. They worshipped , loved , and idolized her; Not that she could help it, he had never known a woman like her, she was compassionate, selfless, and utterly kind. Yet at times she still surprised him.

He recalled a day about 3 weeks ago when he decided to take a walk in the garden. It was beautiful day and he didn't want to waste it by staying indoors all day. When he arrived at the garden he made his way to the small pond in the middle of the quaint paradise. He laughed out loud at what he saw; Anna was on her haunches in the middle of the three foot deep pool, her face streaked with dirt and water. Apparently her Mabari, Benedict, had chased a rabbit to close to where Anna was tending and knocked her into the water. He remembered her reaction when she noticed he was laughing.

"Sebastian Vael! You rogue! You think this is funny?" She accused in her haughtiest tone.

"Why yes Anna I think I do." At that point they both burst out laughing.

"Well are you going to just leave me here or are you going to help a lady up?"

"I hadn't decided yet." He mused.

"Why Serah, dare you jest? How about I pull you into this cold water and we will see if you think it humorous then." Anna returned the teasing full force.

He adored this side of her. She was the one bright light in Kirkwall. " My Lady.. " he said in his most prudent tone; " In your current predicament, I would advise you not to threaten your potential rescuer, lest he decides to leave you in your precarious position."

She chuckled. It was the sweetest sound he ever heard. Smiling, he held his hand out to her, gently pulling her to her feet. Without thinking he removed his over shirt to wipe away some dirt from her face. He thought she never looked more beautiful. His body crackled with awareness as he took note of her clothes. They were soaked and clinging to her every curve, leaving nothing to the imagination. _Mine.. _The lightness of the moment forgotten, replaced by a searing heat that burned through his veins. She was smiling, her face upturned and painfully close to his. He resisted the urge to kiss her, to show her what he was truly feeling at that moment. Clearing his throat he took a step back from her, returning her smile he said "Well Anna you are a mess."

She gave his chest a playful slap.." And _you _Messere are nothing but a rogue."

He chuckled.

She smiled playfully. "Well I guess I should be getting myself home, I think a fresh change of clothes and hot bath are definitely in order." She curtsied, "Thank you for your rescue, _Rogue_." Then she was gone. He watched her until she disappeared.

Focusing on the task at hand, he pushed the memory out of his mind. He saw her coming towards him. Maker, she was a beauty. The leather she wore for protection was fitted from the waist up accenting the womanly figure hidden beneath it. The skirt was fringed and cut high on her thighs leaving her silky legs almost fully exposed. Her hair was bound and formed into a sexy knot against her head. His heartbeat quickened as he felt his arousal pulsing under his armor. He set his jaw in a hard line, brushing away the thought.

He explained how he had learned the Harimanns were behind his family's murders. That they had always been loyal subjects to his parents. He needed to confront Lady Harimann to understand what drove her to this madness; However, he could not go alone and make himself a target. It would risk too much being that he was the last of his line.

" If I'm standing beside you, that should make her think twice." He heard the conviction dancing in her voice.

She never disappointed him. Anna was the most selfless woman he had ever known. She never expected anything in return for her services. He wanted a moment, just a moment to to kiss her soft lips so he would forget. To help him drown out the turmoil brewing inside his heart. He wanted to possess her, to make her his in every way possible.

"Again, your interest in my plight humbles me. If you like I can travel with you until you confront Lady Harimann. Otherwise, you can always find me here at the Chantry."

"We can go now if you like Sebastian. I know how important finding closure is to you, and it breaks my heart to see you this way. Your companionship these past few months has meant the world to me. I-well never mind. Shall we go?"

They made their way to the section of Hightown that housed the estates for the nobility in Kirkwall. Along with himself, Hawke had asked the flame-haired woman, whom he now knew as Guard-Captain Aveline, to join them. She was a great warrior and had preceded Jevan as the new captain. Apparently, she had exposed Jevan in some questionable dealings, and Sebastian had no doubt that Anna had a hand in it as well. Much to Sebastian's dismay, the healer, Anders, had joined them as well. He hated how the mage watched her and attempted to touch her at every opportunity. His only comfort was that Anna didn't seem to return the man's interest, but he could never be sure without asking her outright. That is something he would never do. It wasn't his concern, or his business..._yet; _Sebastian thought.

When they arrived at the Harimanns' mansion, Sebastian realized something was amiss. The door was open with no guards in sight. They searched through the rooms in the mansion. When they came to the Cellar he found Lady Harimann's daughter in a trance begging for more wine. Then in the room above they found her son melting gold in a cauldron to make an elven statue out of a maidservant. Something was wrong, very wrong. Sebastian couldn't believe what he was seeing, they seemed oblivious to the group's presence. Hawke lead them upstairs to the balcony to see what else they could find. When they reached Lord and Lady Harimann's bedchamber they were unprepared for what they saw.

Sebastian was stunned, Lord Hariman was indisposed, an elven woman performing a fellatio on the prude. He apologized to Hawke for exposing her to such vulgarity, but at the same time erotic images of her mouth on him raced through his mind. _Damn.. the Maker was pushing him to his limits... _They quickly left the room to head towards the basement. They were met by Lord Harimann and his children. After a brief threat they found themselves surrounded by demons. The group dispatched the foes with little effort. They then headed to the door leading out of the mansion from the basement.

Sebastian found himself in a ruin upon leaving the house. It was old, very old, and possibly Tevinter. They hurried through the ruins easily fending of any enemies meant to stop them. When they arrived at the center of the ruins the group found Lady Harimann speaking to a demon, begging for more wealth and power. Sebastian confronted her but was interrupted by the Desire Demon, Allure. Hawke waisted no time listening to her fodder. Before they knew it chaos surrounded them. Demons of every kind attacked them. As they fought for what seemed a lifetime, the minions were finally dead. He turned to assist Hawke and his heart dropped; She was delivering the killing blow to Allure, but didn't see Lady Harimann casting a spell meant for her. Before he could react Anna was flung across the room, her back hitting a wall before she fell unconscious. As the lady began conjuring a final spell to seal Anna's death, the Starkhaven Prince couldn't think. Blood pounded in his ears. All he could see was red and he lost all sense of mercy. _"No! You will not take her ..She is mine.." _With that he nocked an arrow and sent it flying, in a split second the arrow struck its target between the eyes, with a thud the maleficar fell.

He rushed to Anna, to his relief she was still breathing but badly beaten. Uncaring of their audience, he began using his hand to explore her body, only to find out if she suffered from any severe injuries. He moved his hand over her chest, to her stomach and waist, then down to her legs. For a moment he glanced at Anders who was glaring at him, no doubt upset at Sebastian for touching her, but he didn't care. He finished his examination. Sebastian concluded that despite the blow she took, her only serious ailments were a few broken ribs and a small bump on her head. She jerked in pain. "Anders! Do something for her." It was more an order than a request. The mage shot him a perplexed look.

Anders positioned himself to stad before her, and worked a healing spell. Sebastian watched as blue light flickered on his hands. He ignored the images of the mage's hands touching her in a very different way. He heard a little sigh of relief escape her lips. Then her eyes fluttered open.

"Sebastian.." she whispered. "Sebastian?"

"I am here Anna. I'm right beside you."

"What happened? I-"

"Shh..not now sweet-ling," he purred... "We need to get you out of here. I promise I will explain when you are safe."

Anders turned away, interrupting them, obviously unhappy she hadn't asked for him. "The spell only eases the pain temporarily, she will need rest and salves for the bruises. We need to get her somewhere safe and quiet where she will not be disturbed."

Sebastian nodded to Anders. Focusing his attention on Anna he asked, "Can you walk?"

"I-I think so.." She sounded unsure.

Sebastian helped her to her feet and allowed her to lean on him for support. Slowly, they started the journey back to the basement and through the mansion. By the time they were outside Anna was exhausted and nearly collapsed. Sebastian gathered her in his arms to carry her back to her mansion. It wasn't that far from the Harrimanns' estate. Upon their arrival he was met by a very concerned Leandra.

"Oh my baby!" She turned to him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Tell me what happened. Will she live? Maker please don't take her from me to..."

He gave her a reassuring smile, "Aye, she'll live your Ladyship. She just needs rest and salves for her bruises. Anders is headed back to his clinic to gather supplies. He will return in an hour or two. Don't fret she needs you to be strong."

He carried Anna up the stairs to her bedchamber, gently laying her on the bed. Soon after Leandra appeared with a warm cloth and bandages. They removed her weapons on by one. Once that task was completed, he began to help her mother work the snaps on her leather armor. After the last snap was undone, her mother worked it over her head, as Sebastian held her steady. They worked in silence. Once she was divested of all her armor and weapons, Sebastian let her mother bandage her ribs. His heart was pounding. She was left in nothing but her small clothes.

They sat in silence for a long time as they awaited Anders return. Sebastian was the first to speak, "I-I'm so sorry your Ladyship..I never meant for this to happen. I-"

"Did you kill them?" Her mother asked him , anger coloring her voice.

"Aye, they'll not harm her again."

"Good."

He didn't need to say anything else. The silence was interrupted as Anders marched into the room with a bag of supplies. "You should get some rest Leandra, your no good to her if you are exhausted as well."

She nodded in understanding, leaving only him and Anders in the room. The tension was awkward. Without a word Anders proceeded to unravel the bandages covering her ribs, motioning to Sebastian to hand him his bag. He relinquished the bag to the mage, and knelt beside her bed. Anders was the first to speak.

"If you are determined to stay with her at least make yourself useful. Take this salve and apply some of it to that bump on her head."

Sebastian only nodded. He saw the concern in the apostates eyes as he watched him work. Realization hit him like a brick. " You _love _her." _Mine..._the anger echoed in his mind. The turmoil raged in his heart like a tornado.

Anders laughed nervously, "Am I that obvious. She is against everything I'm fighting for, I should hate her, but I-I can't."

Sebastian swallowed the bile rising in his throat. Carefully he inquired, "Does she...does she love you?" His voice a rough whisper. His jaw set in a hard white line.

"No, she has made it quite obvious where I stand, but I'll not turn my back on her." he heard the hint of sadness in his voice. Clearing his throat he continued, "Ah-hem, well..I should be going. I've done all I can here. Keep any eye on her and summon me if anything takes a turn for the worse."

Sebastian nodded as Anders headed towards the door.

The mage stopped in the doorway to her chamber, never looking back at him. " She'll not wait forever, and when that day comes I _will_ be there."

Sebastian noted the threat in the apostate's words.

"Decide what you want choir boy, before you loose her forever." With that he was gone.

He turned his attention back to Anna, she looked so peaceful in her slumber. Ander's words played over in his mind. What did he mean? _Did she have feelings for him? _No. There is no way. She could have her pick of men in Kirkwall, why would she want a man who can't even decide who he is. He pulled her blanket more securely around her shoulders. Settling in the chair beside her bed, he wearily drifted to sleep, lost in dreams.

_It was beautiful day. He asked Anna to accompany him on a picnic to a nearby lake. He brought wine, cheese, and warm bread. For dessert they would have fresh strawberries and a sweet sponge cake. They spread the blanket in a small clearing behind some trees. The majesty of the lake was a refreshing vision. They ate and talked for hours. As the day grew hotter Anna decided she wanted to take a swim. She divested herself of everything but a light linen shirt. She was a picture of ethereal beauty. Diving into the water she playfully baited him to join her in the cold pool. Finally he succumbed to her request. The water was refreshing. They laughed as they wrestled to over power each other attempting to dunk their opponent under water. Sebastian won their game every time but not with out difficulties. His heart slowed for moment, she hadn't risen yet form her last defeat. "Anna? Where are you?" He began to worry. He yelled for her again. Then out of nowhere she broke through the water flipping her long ebony waves back over her head like a mermaid ascending into the skies. The water glittered on her Drenched body. She began to float towards him, then stumbled on something under the water. He caught her as she fell against his chest. They both started laughing. Sebastian smoothed a lock of wet hair from her beautiful face. He saw the flicker of desire in her eyes, felt her breath hitch from the simple gesture. She was so close. The heat of the day enhanced the scent of lavender that always permeated form her skin. She slowly moved her hands across his bare chest. He was frozen, paralyzed by her touch. He felt his erection hard against her stomach. _

_"Do you desire me Prince?" The sound low and sultry._

_His heart raced, his mind clouded by lust, from the erotic suggestion. Sebastian couldn't speak, as she locked her hands around his waist, pulling herself even closer. Her breasts were heavy against his chest. Her pert nipples hardened from the contact. She was seducing him-successfully he admitted. He could no longer deny himself. With out further hesitation he cupped the back of her neck with one hand and wound his free arm around her small waist. In a split second his mouth ravished hers. His tongue began its exploration. She met his strokes with full force. He deepened the kiss, possessing her. He was rewarded with a soft moan. When her body arched into him, his control was almost severed. He lifted her off the ground never breaking the kiss, heading for the blanket. He set her down on the soft earth-bed. Positioning himself beside her. Slowly, erotically ,he began to push her linen shirt up her body, making sure his hands caressed every inch of her skin. He smiled when she moaned from his torture. Finally he lifted the soaked material over her head, discarding it. Her naked body was spread out before him. He lowered his head and kissed her again with unbridled passion. After a moment he traced a trail to the curve of her neck, nibbling his way down to her breasts. He cradled one in his hand, kneading the soft flesh. "Tell me your desire Angel and you shall have it." He offered as he flicked his tongue across the pink bud. Tell me your dreams and I shall grant them." He moved to her other breast repeating the act. "Tell me your fantasies and I shall bring them to life." _

_She whispered in eager frustration, "Sebastian, please-"_

_He chuckled wickedly. Leaving her breast he traced a line down her stomach. Lifting her thigh to his mouth he teased slow circles up her silky skin, to her center. He hovered there. "Do you want this sweet-ling, " He teased darting out his tongue to brush against her most sensitive spot. _

_"Please, please-yes I want that" She moaned. _

_With that he covered her fully with his mouth. Teasing and circling with his tongue until she bucked against him, crying out with her release. He repositioned himself above her, he didn't think he could wait any longer to be inside her. Kneeling before her he slowly worked the ties to his linen pants._

_"Let me... It's my turn to give you pleasure like you gave me." Her offer a promise to torture him as he did her._

_He stood against a tree as she pushed them down freeing his erection. Her eyes widened with anticipation, "My, but you are substantial choir boy" She teased playfully. "My turn," she mused. She reached out with a small alabaster hand to enfold him. The contact sent a jolt of electricity dancing through his veins. She moved her hand up and down, coaxing him. Then with a wicked flash in her eyes she covered him with her mouth. He couldn't break his gaze away from her. Her rhythm quickened. He couldn't take another minute of this. Pulling her free she gasped in disappointment._

_" You will unman me Anna. I need to be inside you before I loose myself."_

_He gently pushed her back down on the blanket, positioning his hands on either side of her shoulders. Lowering his body to hers he kissed her again. The tip of him eagerly probing for her entrance. She was thoroughly ready for him. Slick from their passion. He slowly pushed himself inside her, savoring the way she felt, cushioning him like an Orlesian silk glove. Looking into her sapphire eyes dark and glazed from ecstasy, he possessed her body as well as her heart and she possessed his, "You are mine Anna. No other man will make you feel the way I can, or love you with the same conviction as I. Forever and always you are mine."_

_"Yes" she purred, "I am yours alone Sebastian."_

_Satisfied, he began to thrust into her harder and faster. His breathing heavy. He lifted off of her pulling her with him so she straddled his lap. "Anna..he growled in her ear. Give me all you." She granted his behest by moving her hips with erotic motion. Her breathing increased and her heart raced. Sebastian knew she was getting close to her climax. "I want to see you when I make you come." He was on top of her again thrusting and coaxing her release. He was on the edge himself. As their exotic dance grew more erratic, he felt his pressure heighten. White hot flames crackled through his body, he no longer could hold back. With one last push they released their frustration. He didn't break the intimate contact until the last spams of pleasure were racked from their bodies. _

_"We are one, my Ethereal angel."_

_"Aye, Sebastian we are one."_

Sebastian wasn't sure what time it was when the dream startled him awake. His breathing still heavy and his arousal still prominent from the vivid images imprinted in his mind. _Maker..it was so real. I could feel her. I have never felt a power so intense._ _I-I.._The answer hit him full force. He _did _love her. Everything about her. He couldn't stand to be away from her when she was gone nor could he stand the thought of another man with her. He needed guidance. To figure out what was right for him. While he loved the Chantry, he couldn't imagine a life without Anna, she-

His thoughts were cut off. "Sebastian." He heard her whisper. "Sebastian?"

"Aye, I am here sweet-ling. Rest now..You need-"

"Please Sebastian... come sit beside me. I want to see you. "

He complied with her request. "How are you feeling?" He took the cloth from her head to dip it in the fresh warm water by her bed. Laying the cloth back on her head he removed his hand to rest beside him.

"I-it's all just so fuzzy. My head hurts and my body is sore..I can't focus. What happened to me in those ruins?"

He proceeded to recap the previous events, leaving out his conversation with Anders and the dream he had just minutes before. " There is no need to worry. You'll be fine. Anders brought you some potions to ease the pain and salves to soothe your smarting bruises."

Her breath caught and she winced. "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so reckless. I-" tears glistened in her eyes. "I put us in danger."

"You couldn't have known what was happening, Anna, it wasn't your fault. I," he paused, " I was too late. When I saw what was happening all I could see was red, I nocked an arrow and hit Lady Harimann right between her eyes. I...I just couldn't bear the thought of-losing you, even if I am only meant to be your friend and counsel. I thought you were dead."

"Shh.. I don't blame you Sebastian." She reached her arm up to touch his face and wipe away a single tear resting on his cheek. The small gesture made her wince in pain again.

"Here," he said taking the vial and the tiny container from the night stand. "This will help." First he took the vial and poured some of the red pungent liquid in the small spoon. "Drink up, it may taste foul but it will take away the pain." Reluctantly, she complied with his request. "And here is the salve it will ease the discomfort from your bruises."

"Will you help me Sebastian. I-Idon't think I can apply that myself. I still feel a little... weak," she pleaded.

He only nodded. He wasn't sure if touching her when she was wearing only her small clothes was wise, but he couldn't deny her. She had already removed the blanket. Setting his jaw he slowly began to unravel the bandages. When he was done he removed the lid from the container. He began massaging the concoction into her skin where her ribs were discolored with black and blue splotches. He felt her tense at the contact. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"No. Not at all." She whispered.

He continued rubbing gentle circles over her ribs. After a moment she covered his hand with hers.

"Sebastian..." His name a soft whisper. "I-will you kiss me? Make me forget the pain for just a moment." She was looking down attempting to hide the color on her cheeks. She paused waiting for his reaction.

"Anna I- I don't know that I can control myself with you. I'm afraid I wouldn't stop there. I wasn't always part of the Chantry you know, before this life I was wild and reckless. I'm not an untried lad Anna, and the feelings you stir in me-well they are becoming harder for me to fight. I don't want to hurt you. I-I can't make you any promises until I-"

Her fingers hushed his lips, "I have faith in you." She continued, "I'm not asking for promises or declarations of love. I know what difficulty you face everyday. All I am asking for is this moment. Just...just once I want to know what it would feel like to kiss you. "

Without hesitation he placed a warm hand on her cheek. Mindful of her injuries, he leaned down, bringing his face close to hers, supporting his weight on his free arm. "I've wanted to do this since the first day we met Angel" His mouth was on hers, tenderly he probed at her tongue kissing her with a soft intensity. He was showing her every emotion he was feeling at that moment. It was the most perfect kiss he had ever experienced. Right now all that mattered was this moment. The kiss deepened ever so slightly. She melted into it and mewled like a kitten with her approval. He could feel the desire raging in his body. Reluctantly he broke the kiss. He heard her sigh of disappointment. "Rest now, sweet-ling."

"Thank you Sebastian." She sighed as she drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

Again, he placed the covers securely around her shoulders, then brushed a stray black wave from her face. He loved her, but wasn't ready to admit it aloud. He needed time to think, to decide what he was going to do. He knew things would only get harder for them now. He could no longer ignore his need for her. The connection they shared was made obvious by that kiss, and her reaction told him that she wanted him just as badly. He wasn't sure how much longer he could resist this Temptation.


	4. Torn

Sweet Torture

Torn

Chap. 2

Sebastian woke from another sleepless night. He could feel the kiss they shared burned on his lips. Since that night he couldn't stay away form her. He made sure to visit her every day as she recovered, but made it a point not to visit her at night, for fear he wouldn't be able to stop himself from giving into his desires. When she suffered her injuries, he stayed with her because he felt responsible. When she awakened, she asked him to kiss her and he acquiesced. He had no regrets, even though he probably should. He knew she had wanted more, as did he, but he couldn't submit...Not yet anyway. Oh Maker, he was tempted. He wouldn't be able to keep himself from her for much longer.

It had been a month and a half since that faithful night when she helped him confront the noble family who hired the mercenaries to murder his parents. She had taken a serious blow to the head and acquired a few broken ribs, but she was a fighter and fully recovered. The bump on her head was gone, and her ribs didn't pain her anymore. She had already started saving the city again and he had taken every opportunity to travel with her on her quests.

Sebastian was on his way to her home for his daily visit. He couldn't ignore the excitement he felt knowing he was going to see her, or the way her eyes would light up at the sight of him. It made his heart race. When he entered her home he heard her speaking with her Uncle Gamlen. Something was very wrong. When he entered the living room he noticed she was crying. What happened Anna?" He inquired. Before he could continue she flung herself into his arms. "Shh.." he whispered. "What has happened sweet-ling?"

"Mother seems to be missing. She...she never went to Gamlen's house for their visit. She never misses it, and Bodahn told me that she received white lilies this morning form her new -"

"Oh I see..." Sebastian knew what this might mean. "Stay strong Anna we will find her."

Anna nodded, wiping away her tears. "You are right. Lets get Anders and Fenris to join with us, the first thing we need to do is find Gascard DuPuis."

With that they were on their way. First heading to Fenris's mansion, then to Ander's clinic. They knew Gascard would be in Darktown looking for more answers. His sister was abducted by the same man that most likely took Leandra. They found him in a secluded corner. She told him the situation. He offered to use another victim's blood-Alessa- to find the killer's location. While Sebastian was entirely against blood magic, he knew Anna was desperate to find her mother. Gascard began his spell, the man was lifted in the air, blood surrounding him in a whirlwind, after a moment he fell to the ground.

The next thing he knew the group was teleported to the same foundry where Anna had found a bag of bones, a severed hand, and a ring belonging to another man's wife, who was also one of the monster's victims. Making their way to a small hallway that lead to the back room, they found a trap door. Sebastian guessed it was well hidden the first time because Anna didn't recall seeing it there. After making their way down the ladder they ended up in a large room. It was too quiet. When they descended the stairs, they were ambushed by several shades and at least two rage demons. "_More blood magic.." _He hissed under his breath.

After a lifetime they were able to dispatch the foes suffering only minor burns and bruises. They made there way to the next room. In this one they were confronted by some corpses and a Revenant. Once they were destroyed, Anna rushed around the corner, kneeling, she found her mother's locket discarded on the floor. Sebastian's heart dropped. He knew they were too late, but not wanting to give up hope he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He watched Anna's face become distorted with sadness and anger. She knew it to. They moved on in silence, finding themselves in what looked much like a living area. More demons attacked but the group wasted no time in ridding themselves of the parasites.

Anna stopped in front of the fireplace positioned in the middle of the small space. "What..is this? The woman in the painting, she-she kind of looks like mother." Sebastian thought it looked like a shrine as well, agreeing with Anders observation. Anna continued, "I have to find her...now." The group headed to the next area to find Quentin. He was a mage that had mastered the art of Necromancy, bringing life to dead flesh.

Sebastian noticed the shock on Anna's face. He followed her eyes and saw the most devastating sight he had ever seen. Quentin had motioned for the woman sitting in the chair to show herself. The woman was undead, a walking corpse with her mother's face. He couldn't imagine what his Angel might be thinking and feeling at this moment. Quentin began to summon a horde of demons and corpses. Three of which were the possessions of the women he had murdered. Sebastian hated desire demons, evil temptresses who could make a man do anything by nurturing their innermost wants. The very same monsters who had corrupted Lady Harimann, the woman who had his family murdered.

He saw Anna fighting like she never had before. Sebastian had never seen such hatred and pain in her eyes, nor had he witnessed how brutal she could be when the ones she loved were threatened. They dispatched demon after demon, corpse after corpse, until they were able to turn their gazes on Quentin. Even Gascard had joined the fray after Anna convinced him of the atrosity that Quentin was commiting. Finally with one last strike of her dagger, the blood mage fell.

Her mother began to slowly walk towards her, and when Anna caught her, she fell to the ground in her daughter's arms.

"I knew you would come." The sound that came from her mother was a raspy whisper.

"Don't move mother-we'll find a way to-" Anna was close to breaking.

"Shh..Don't fret darling. That man would have kept me here. But now..I'm free. I'll be with Carver...and your father. But you'll be all alone."

"I should have watched over you more closely. I should have.." Anna's words were a tortured mass of emotions.

"My little girl has become so strong." Her mother's voice fading.. "I love you. You've always made me so proud," were the last words Leandra said.

With that, the tears began to fall. Sebastian helped her off the ground to lead her home. Once back at her mansion the group departed. She had to have time to tell her Uncle Gamlen. He would be the only family she had now unless Bethany was able to return some day.

Later that night Sebastian felt he should go see her. Anna needed someone to be there for her, and he'd be damn if it was going to be anyone else. When he arrived, she was sitting on her bed, her face puffy and swollen from crying. She looked worn and lonely. His heart went out to her. He knew exactly what she was feeling. He felt it to when his two older brothers and his parents died.

"Thank you for coming..I-I needed to see you. I...I just can't believe she's gone, Sebastian. Its my...fault. I-" her voice broke-"I should have protected her."

He positioned himself on the bed next to her. "Shh...Anna please don't blame yourself. Your mother wouldn't want you to tear yourself apart. I know how hard it is. When my family died, I-I thought I wouldn't be able to go on living. I don't know if it helps, but I try to make peace knowing they are at the Maker's side."

"Thank you Sebastian. I appreciate it, but my heart is broken from all this...this loss. I-I don't know how much more I can take. I feel...so alone "

"Anna you aren't alone. There are so many others who care for you." _I love you.._he thought. " Aveline, Isabela, Merrill, Fenris, and even Anders would all give their lives for you...as would I," he continued.

"Sebastian?"

"What is it Angel? He gave her a comforting smile.

"Hold me."

His breath caught as he gathered her in a gentle embrace. Even now his body crackled with awareness. Her every curve fit the lines of his body perfectly as if it were made for him and him alone. _Maker please, once night..just one. _Spirals of white hot heat trickled through his blood. She was so close. He buckled down on his control. _Mine.._the word lingered in his mind. Sebastian cleared his throat after a few minutes of holding her in is arms, pulling away from the embrace, he stood up, ready to leave. Fire raged in his veins, his desire for her prominent underneath his leather trews. "I should go Anna. You should rest and-"

"Stay...? Please..." Her voice low and sultry.

"Anna, I-I don't wish to take advantage of you in this state. You don't know what you are saying. This is just a result of all the emotions that-" He was cut off.

"Sebastian, I'm not a child...I know I want this..that I want you. I have known that since the day we met. And I see it...the desire in your eyes when you watch me..One night, just one, is all I'm asking."

Sebastian heard his own thoughts mirrored in her words.

"I expect no promises or commitments from you. I just need tonight. And I will promise you, no matter how tragic my mother's death or how sad I may feel, that my head is clear in this."

He set his jaw in a hard line trying to restrain himself. She slowly walked toward him, her hips swaying erotically. Standing before him she rested both hands on his chest.

She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Just tonight, Sebastian."

His control snapped. He grabbed her waist with both hands. "Are you sure Angel? I can't promise you more than just tonight, you know that. Do you understand?" His words sounding low from restraint. He was trying hard to hold on to his honor.

"Aye." Her voice a breathy sigh.

With that he encircled both arms around her waist pulling her body fully up against his. _Mine.._The familiar thought came as a growl in his head. He covered her mouth with his in a ravaging kiss, possessing her. His tongue probed and entwined with hers in a seductive dance. He could feel her heartbeat thump wildly against his chest. Maker she was sweet. Her lavender scent clouding his senses, heightening the intensity. "I want to see you sweet-ling." He breathed the words in her ear. He heard her breath catch from the suggestion. His practiced fingers slowly worked the ties to the gown she was wearing. He stood staring at her as he pushed the fabric down her voluptuous body, until it pooled at her feet. Then making his way back up, he gently removed the small clothes she was left in, revealing her body in all its glory. "You are beautiful Angel. _Perfect.._Come here Anna._" _

She pushed her naked body up against his and began to repeat his previous act, removing his linen shirt and leather trews. Her eyes widened with desire as his erection broke free, realizing he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He kissed her again harder than before, pushing her up against the wall. "I want to give you pleasure Anna." He started at her neck trailing soft kisses down to her shoulder. He made his way to her breasts. Taking one generous mound in each hand, he began to rub circles with his thumbs on the pert tips. His teasing was rewarded with a low moan. "Beautiful.." He whispered. Replacing his thumb with his mouth he began to taste each one suckling and biting. Her back started to arch for him. He chuckled, "Not yet my sweet, I've only just begun. Dropping her breasts he lowered himself, using his hands he moved over her taut belly and silky legs. Working his way up her thigh he let his fingers hover near her center. He could feel her breathing increase. He smiled as little frustrated sounds escaped her lips. "Tell me what you want Angel, and I will give it. Do you want this?" He teased in her ear as he let a finger caress her most sensitive spot.

"Aye..oh aye.. Sebastian I do."

He granted her behest and proceeded to massage her. He knew she was getting close. Her back bowing as her pressure built. His body was burning and aching to be inside her, but damn it he was going to make this good for her. Kneeling, he removed his hand and lifted a soft leg to rest on his shoulder. "I'm going to make you come for me Anna." Taking her bottom in both hands, he took her fully in his mouth. He let his tongue probe and stroke its target. He heard her moan out his name. _Mine.._a wave of satisfaction crashing over him. He loved the way she tasted, like honeyed wine. Faster and faster he teased until she was writhing with pleasure from the intimate kiss. Finally her cry broke the silence as she was released.

He saw the wicked look in her eyes. It was her turn. She enfolded one hand around him. Jolts of electricity hummed through his skin from the contact. She began pumping and coaxing. Her hand felt so good. When her rhythm increased, his breathing became erratic. She smiled. Lowering herself to the floor, she took her hand away and engulfed him with her mouth. It was the most erotic thing he ever witnessed, seeing her full lips tasting him. Sebastian didn't know how much longer he could take this. It had been so long since he had a woman, but Anna wasn't just any woman, she was the keeper of his heart and soul. He knew he may regret this later, but he needed her as much as she needed him tonight. "You will unman me, Angel. I need to be inside of you."

She lifted her mouth off of him, and he stood pushing her up against the wall, lifting her so she straddled him. His erection was probing for her opening. "You are _mine, _Anna."

"_Yours_." She whispered.

He slowly pushed himself inside her, savoring every moment. The rapture that surrounded him was otherworldly. She fit him as if she was made for him. He was losing himself to her. Sebastian wanted her with a smoldering passion no other woman had ever stirred in him. This was so much more intense than the dreams that haunted his restless nights. This _was_ a dream in reality. He knew it was going against everything he pledged, and he may never be fully forgiven, but he no longer cared.

She held his gaze, "Don't hold back my Prince, I want all of you.."

"I will offer you no less than a Prince," conviction resounding in his voice.

Sebastian quickened his pace, thrusting harder and faster. Both breathing erratically. She moved her hips in cadence with his. Never breaking contact he turned and lowered them to lay beside the fire. She gasped in pleasure when he delved deeper. "Ride me, Angel." Anna began moving her hips as he requested. Her erotic dance almost sending him over the edge. He bent his head back and roared with pleasure as she rode him with all her power. He could feel the flames rising in his loins. "Come with me Anna. I want to see the desire in your eyes." He rolled himself on top of her and began pumping harder into her soft pillowy flesh. Faster he went until their bodies were screaming with ecstasy. Finally, they both cried out as they were racked with spasms of white hot heat, never breaking the intimacy. So many emotions hit him at once that it almost brought tears to his eyes. Maker he loved her. No, it was more than that...he _existed _for her.

She was gently stroking his hair. He couldn't believe what just happened. It was ethereal. He had made love to her body, heart, and soul, as did she to him. Nothing in his life had ever felt this powerful. No woman had ever brought him such satisfaction and pleasure. She possessed his heart and soul. He watched her as she fell into a peaceful slumber. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring; And even though couldn't regret what they shared, he couldn't help but feel guilty for breaking his vows to the Chantry. He was torn.


End file.
